A conventional fuel-burning lantern typically comprises a refillable fuel storage tank, fuel delivery means, and a burner attached to the fuel delivery means. The burner typically comprises a mantle which when ignited with a fuel/air mixture provided by the fuel delivery means emits a bright light. The burner is usually covered by a transparent glass globe. Fuel typically used with such lanterns includes liquid propane, butane, white gas and gasoline.
Conventional fuel-burning lanterns can be quite bulky and are usually too large for storage in a small carrier such as a backpack. Their usually fragile construction also makes them susceptible to damage in transport and in use. Transporting a conventional lantern in a carrier typically requires that the lantern be placed within its own protective enclosure. Moreover, refueling is typically a messy procedure, usually requiring pouring a liquid fuel into an opening using a funnel. In the alternative, expendable fuel canisters are required, which can be quite costly.